


Damn Snack

by zappedbysnow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: Tim is losing braincells because someone is looking like a damn snack in a tight shirt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame chibinightowl for this.

“I’m dying, Kon. Help me.” Tim begs as soon as they got into the kitchen.

“Dude. Get a hold of yourself. Just talk to the guy.” Kon’s eyes dart out the door to where Jason is hopefully not seeing Tim lose his shit at the sight of him sprawled over the sofa like a damn snack.

“I am losing brain cells just looking at him, Kon. Besides, he’s not interested in me like that.” Tim turns for the fridge to grab a few beers for his friends outside. It had been a gamble to invite Jason over. He and Jason had just taken out a small smuggling ring and was finishing up patrol early, Dick promised to cover for him because it was his birthday and his friends had planned to drop by for pizza and a few drinks. He sort of blurted out an invitation to Jason and was surprised as hell when the other man accepted. Honestly, he didn’t even know how he managed it.

“Tim, you don’t wear a shirt that tight if you don’t want someone looking.”

He glanced out the door to the small but lively crowd of Bart, Cassie, Raven, Gar and Jason… Who is now looking directly at him. _Shit_.

Jason raises an eyebrow full of expectant something and Tim loses a few more brain cells. It was so much easier dealing with Red Hood when that helmet covered his expressive, smirking, handsome face. _Urgh_.

“You gonna stand there all night with those, birthday boy?” Jason gestures with the shot glass of tequilla at the beers Tim is holding.

Kon shoots Tim a knowing look. “Go. Be brave. Be bold, Be daring. Pretend to trip and fall on his lap.”

Tim side-eyes his best friend on his way to the living room. “I hate you.”


	2. Just Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon is the <strike>worst</strike> best wingman.
> 
> Just kiss guys. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to chibinightowl for the beta and for the awesome commentary on the docs. I hope I managed to edit all the corrections. XD
> 
> And to the all people who encouraged and inspired me to write a sequel to the impromptu crack that is the previous chapter. Enjoy. lol

Tim's on his fifth beer of the night and he swore it's his last. He's already feeling a bit tipsy, and he doesn't want to get to the point where he'll do something stupid, like blurt out how much he wants to climb Jason like a tree and rub himself all over him.  _ Nope _ . He had more dignity than that, even if half of his sanity is stuck on preventing himself from touching Jason’s thighs molded in those soft looking jeans.

Sitting beside Jason wasn't helping at all. He side-eyed Kon who was sprawled on the love seat, taking advantage of his bulk so that Tim couldn't sit there , forcing him to sit next to Jason on the sofa, as all the single couches were taken by their other friends. Sure, he could sit on one of the couch arms and make it look like he likes perching on stuff, but he was too tired to sit stiffly when there was a perfectly good seat available right there. Next to Jason. And his glorious thighs. That looked like it'd be even nicer to sit on.  _ Goddamnit _ . 

He gave Kon a death glare. The effect was lost on his best friend, as usual. The shit-eating grin he sent back was totally unrepentant. Kon will pay. Vengeance will be so sweet.

“So, how's it feel to be twenty-one, Timbo?” Jason asked, coupled with a clasp of his hand on Tim's shoulder. 

His big, warm hand. That would probably be nice gripping Tim's hips.  _ Fuck _ . 

Only Bat-training kept  him from jumping from his seat at the sudden contact. The alcohol has not helped his nerves at all. But he did manage to quip back, “Feels like a day older than twenty, going on forty.”

Jason snickered. “That feeling runs in the family.”

Tim smiled at that. Shared life experiences and the seemingly unending fight against crime and evil since he was not even tall enough to ride the roller coaster makes them all feel like they've been doing this forever. “Makes you wonder how Bruce feels.” 

Jason grinned. “Batman has no time for feelings. Only justice.” 

The group dissolved into laughter and Batman impersonations. It was nice to see everyone so relaxed and having fun, even at Bruce's expense. Well, even more so because it was at Bruce's expense. 

Tim almost forgot that Jason’s hand never left his shoulder until he squeezed, sending a shiver down his spine. His chest did the stupid flippy thing when Jason smiled at him. The friendly one, full of warmth and mirth that's been common of late whenever he didn't have his helmet on. One of the reasons Tim was even more stuck on the man.

He wanted to lean into the other man, snuggle into that space under his arm stretched across the back of the sofa.  _ Urgh. Brain why? _

_ Well then. Time to grab more beers _ . He was not a coward, this was a strategic retreat. Yeah right. He was totally a wuss.

He excused himself and made a beeline to the kitchen. He could feel the buzz of the alcohol working it's magic, forcing him to relax. He wasn't much of a drinker. Sure, he could hold his own and drink as long as it took to schmooze investors but heavy drinking wasn't his strong suit. Plus, Jason's presence was intoxicating enough. His heart didn’t seem to know if it wanted to beat out of his chest and land on Jason's lap or just run the fuck away.

_ Get a grip, Timbo _ . The fridge seemed to be swaying.

He was staring at the contents of his fridge so hard, he almost jumped when Jason asked, “You okay there?”

“I'm fine,” he replied without bothering to turn around. Breathe the cold air. “Just got lost in my head a bit.”

“You need some water?”

The concern in Jason's voice had Tim turning and meeting the other man's eyes. Pretty blue green eyes. Wow. “Ah. Yeah. Probably would be nice. Like your pretty eyes.”

“What?” Jason looked surprised but very amused. 

“Um... I said, it would be nice with some ice.” Tim blurted.

“Sure, Timmy.” Jason stepped forward, smile playing on his damn pink lips that’d probably taste like tequilla and lime. And Jason.  _ Yum _ . 

_ Wait. Stop it, brain _ . Tim automatically stepped back as the other man approached, only to back into the fridge. He held his breath as Jason drew closer until they were close enough that he could almost feel Jason's body heat.

The taller man stopped and looked down at him, he seemed on the verge of laughing. “Tim…”

Tim held his breath, heart thundering. Because… well, wasn't this like one of those scenes from those romcoms Dick always watched? He knew he was being stupid. But Jason was right there. And his brain was half mush. 

“What?” he finally managed to ask, when the other man just kept staring at him in amusement. 

Jason grinned. “I need you to move, Timbo. No matter how pretty you think my eyes are, they can't make your water cold.” 

Tim opened his mouth to protest, but when nothing came out, he closed it again. Then he carefully stepped aside. What was his brain for anyway? It seemed to be offline right now. How convenient.

He watched as Jason filled a glass halfway with ice cubes, then with water, and tried to hand it to him. “Seems like number five is your lucky number. No more beer for you, Baby Bird.”

When Tim didn’t reach for the water, Jason took his wrist, telegraphing his every move in a way that would not trigger or spook his reflexes. It still made him inhale a bit too deep though. That warm callused hand on his skin felt nice.

“Drink up.” Jason said, lifting the glass to get him to drink. “And stop staring at me so hard with those pretty eyes. It's nice. But kinda freaky.”

“You think my eyes are pretty?” 

“You caught that, huh?” 

That teasing smile would be the death of him. Tim took a few gulps of water. His throat was dry. Must be Jason's fault. Him and his tight shirt. And his arms. And his thighs. His everything, really.

“I also said you’re kinda freaky.”

Tim couldn't help but laugh at that. “Yeah. Well. That's fair.” 

“Lean on the counter, Baby Bird. You're swaying.” 

Tim backed up a step, Jason's hand steadying him. “You’re so nice to me right now. Is it because it's my birthday?”

The asshole had the audacity to look offended, though his eyes were laughing. “What do you mean right now? I'm always nice!” 

Tim laughed at that. “Right. Sure. Asshole.”

“Well, you like this asshole.” 

Tim had to take another drink because he didn’t think it was time to unpack all that.

“There better be some making out going on in there because there is a distinct lack of beer out here!” Kon's voice cut through the charged silence of the kitchen. 

Tim’s face ignited, an apology already forming when Jason replied, pitching his voice a bit louder, “I'm trying, Kent!”

“I will lock you guys in the damn closet! Knew I should've tripped you into Hood's lap, Tim! The pining is driving me nuts!”

Tim gaped at Jason who looked like he regretted having known Superboy. Though he wouldn't trade his best friend for the world, it was a feeling he was familiar with. 

Jason met his eyes with an embarrassed wince. “So… Now you know.” 

“Technically, I don't?” Tim challenged, his heart beating triple time and he was sure Kon was cackling in glee at his excitement. “Why don’t you spell it out for me. I'm a little slow with these things.”

“Slow? You're practically glacial!” Kon interjected from outside. 

“Be quiet!” Both him and Jason called out. Then laughed. Because, well. They could hear the rest of his friends laughing as well. Seemed like all his dignity had gone out the window.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Not that he didn't appreciate it, but he really hoped he didn't wake up tomorrow and realize it was all a stupid, alcohol induced dream. 

“So, uh. You want to get coffee sometime?” Jason asked, hopeful and all too amused.

Even the alcohol couldn't slow Tim’s excitement. “How about right now? Though you probably have to make it because the floor is moving.”

Jason's answering grin was blinding. He took Tim's arm and led him to a chair at the dining table. “Come on, birthday boy. Sit down. First date, right now. Then tomorrow when you're sober, we’ll have dinner. I don't put out until the third date.”

“Broom closet!!!” Kon yelled.

“Shut up, Kon!” Tim yelled back. His friend’s laughs echoed from the living room. “Sorry.”

Jason grinned. “Nah. They're very invested in your love life. Can't say it's a bad thing since well, I am too.”

His answering grin could split his face. “Yeah?”

“Just kiss!” The Titans outside yelled.

Tim face-palmed. He had the worst best friends. 

Jason grinned at him, dropped a quick kiss on his forehead that made Tim's skin tingle. “Relax, birthday boy. I'll make you coffee.” 

  
  



End file.
